Can i find anyone?
by watch who you piss off
Summary: So, kagome was rejected when Inuyasha chose Kikyo, but now she's back in action and back in the past. Kanna and The last of the Band of SEven have joined the group to help defeat Naraku. Can these misfits defeat the bastard? See more, click the title.
1. Chapter 1

(Dutifully) I don't own Inuyasha or any songs I happen to use in this story. I am usually a mild mannered person, but touch my story and I will set Jakotsu on you.

"I can't wait until Inuyasha finally realizes that just because Kikyo was first doesn't mean I'm

only a copy." I mumbled out loud.

It had been three years ever since Inuyasha mated Kikyo and kicked me out of the group simply because she wished it. Kikyo was a joke and everyone, but Inuyasha was able to see it. Either Inuyasha refused to see it or he was just so stubborn that he couldn't admit he was wrong. Idiot. Kikyo was merely a clay pot with just a mere hint of miko powers. She actually ended up pushing me down the well and sticking me in the future permanently. I couldn't get back and no one else traveled over, but i knew it was only a matter of time before they ended up realizing that they couldn't get by without me.

Inuyasha had broken my heart many times over, but to tell the truth i was relieved when he had mated Kikyo. He couldn't tell me that I was his, or so I thought. Kikyo had thought it funny when he said that no one could have me. He ended up pushing Kouga away for good. I'll never forget the look on Kouga's face until I die. It was so sad and sorry. I hate Inuyasha for that, I truly hate him. Kouga was my only friend outside the group and he made me feel loved. I mean, i had Sango and Miroku, but you can only get so far without wanting to slap both of them. Shippo was only a child and looked up to Inuyasha like a brother. I couldn't bring myself to ruin that bond between them. So i slowly withdrew from the group. I would go off for hours at a time for some time by myself. The only one who noticed was Kirara. She would go with me and teach me to mind-speak to her. We talked for hours on end and decided that if I was to go back to my time permanently, she wanted to come with me. Sango rarely paid her any attention anyways and Shippo was always with Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango were always going off alone and coming back days later, so we decided that was the best course of action.

Kirara and I were traveling back to my mother's house, because Inuyasha finally got his head out of his ass and realized that they needed me to find the jewel shards. I knew Kirara was already getting a kick out of this. Inuyasha was her favorite chew toy and that hadn't changed.

Of course, I hadn't sat and twiddled my thumbs these past few years. I'd trained in the art of swordplay and my miko powers had gotten stronger. I could do about anything with miko power infused into the task. Kirara had been my rock whenever I needed someone to cry to and she had grown stronger too. We'd been through a lot together and our bond became stronger than Sango and Kirara's old bond. We would risk our lives for each other without thinking twice about it.

'Kagome are we almost there? I'm getting hungry.' Kirara asked.

'Almost there. Just another five or six minutes.' I answered. 'Don't worry, we'll eat when we get there.'

'Will you be alright? Inuyasha is angry. I can sense it from here. And if Kikyo somehow managed to cross over,' She trailed off.

'I'll be fine Kirara. Inuyasha may be angry, but he's no match for me in his current hanyou state. The only way he'll be even close to a match for me is when he is youkai, but thankfully that shouldn't happen anytime soon. Besides, Inuyasha is an idiot with less than a brain the size of a peanut.'

'Do you have everything? Your art supplies, cat treats, first aid materials, and etc...' Kirara asked.

'You got it. I even brought my ipod to annoy the hell outta Inuyasha.' I smiled reassuringly at her. We arrived at my mother's doorstep. We could already hear Inuyasha inside complaining about something.

I rang the doorbell.

"Oh good, Kagome. You're here. Inuyasha, she's here!" She called.

"Thanks a lot mom." I grumbled.

"Oi wench, where the hell have you been? It's been at least four hours and I'm not getting any younger. Now let's go. Naraku could be ruling the world for all we know." He grabbed my hand.

I yanked it away. "Sit." While he met his old friend, my mom, Kirara, and I sat down and got something to eat.

Two hours later, we walked into the well house. He jumped first, not considering me at all. I gathered up all my stuff and Kirara jumped into my arms. I jumped, not knowing what to expect.

I landed gracefully in the well and then gave myself a boost so I could get out of that damned well. I saw Inuyasha and the others come out of Kaede's hut and run up toward the well.

"Kagome, you're back." Sango hugged me tight. Kirara decided not to show herself, so I didn't say anything about her. "I missed you." I stood there and awkwardly hugged her back.

Shippo and Miroku came next. "Hey Kagome. Why didn't you come back sooner? I missed you." I was a little saddened. Shippo once called me mama, but it was okay.

"Lady Kagome, how have you been? Inuyasha's been anxious to get you back, so we finally told him if he wanted you back, he would have to go get you himself." Miroku said.

"It's nice to see you too. Now if your so called cursed hand comes anywhere near me, you will lose a VERY valuable body part." I warned him.

We walked down to Kaede's hut. As soon as we got there, I got a glimpse of the clay bitch and her mate. They were just next to rutting.

"If you would refrain from doing THAT in our presense, it would be greatly appreciated." I said sarcastically. "Hello, worthless clay bitch who can't do anything, but her mate refuses to believe it." I greeted.

"Hello little copy. Can you still not shoot a straight arrow?" She taunted.

"Would you like to find out?" I asked with venom laced tone.

"No. We'll see in the next battle. Is that a sword I see? Bet you can't use it." She wouldn't give up.

I whipped it out and suddenly it was an inch from her throat. "Would you like to test that theory, because I would be so happy to show you." I smirked. "Although you wouldn't come out alive," I paused. "Oh wait, you're already dead. So that takes care of that." I turned on my heel. Sango ran to catch up.

"There's something you should know. We have four new members; Kanna, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu. Kagura was with us, but she and Kohaku died when Naraku attacked us at Moshin's temple. You know, Miroku's trainer." She told me. The sadness was evident in her voice when she talked baout Kohaku.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Sango. It seems as though you handled it fairly well. Don't worry, it will get better with time." I comforted. "How's Kirara doing? You haven't said anything about her."

"I don't know. We haven't seen her since you left. I think it was selfish of her to desert us in our time of need, but she must have her reasons." She shrugged. It didn't seem as if she was truly upset. She walked away.

'It was not selfish of me thank you very much. If anyone was being selfish, it was her and her boyfriend.' She spat out. 'They deserted us.'

'It's alright Kirara. It's in the past. Right now, why don't we see about Kanna? She was very attached to Kagura. How about we go see how she's doing?' I soothed.

'Alright. We go now.' She ordered.

We walked into Kaede's hut. "Ye are back child. How have ye been?"

"I've been fine Kaede. How are you? Kikyo and Inuyasha must be quite a handful." I replied.

"They aren't too bad. After Bankotsu and Jakotsu took care of them, they quieted down, but they still are, how would ye put it, annoy-ing?" Kaede tried.

"I can imagine that being true. Don't worry though, I plan on putting them in their place. At the BOTTOM of the food chain." I snickered. "I mean it. No normal thing wants to eat that's already dead and something that's mated to something dead."

Someone sniggered in the corner. "Good one priestess. You've gained some spunk. It's about time too, I was getting sick of Inuyasha treating you like a bag of dirt. I was about to break my contract with Naraku and give Inuyasha the what for and take you with me." Bankotsu came out of the shadows.

"Hi Bankotsu. How are you doing?" I smiled warmly at him.

"Fine, Kanna, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu are who I'm worried about. The men have done better, but Kanna hasn't improved one bit. She's always looking at that mirror of hers." He shuddered slightly.

"I'm glad you and your men are doing better. I suppose this arrangement wasn't what you preferred."

"No particularly, but since you're here that should liven things up a bit." He grinned at me.

"Where's Kanna? I would like to speak with her." I asked.

"If you try to get information from her, you won't succeed. Kagura was the only one who could. But if you really want to know, she's down by the river. She's always there. I swear, if she wasn't weird already, she would have gone insane from Kagura's death." He replied.

"Thank you. I'll see you at dinner." I walked out of the hut and went to the river.

"Hello Kagome. I suppose you want information too." I swear I heard the tiniest little sigh in her voice.

"Actually Kanna, I wanted to sit with you in peace and quiet. Inuyasha and his clay bitch are very annoying." I sat down beside her.

Kirara crept out of her hiding place and went over to Kanna, rubbing her head against her leg. 'Kanna, we just want to help you.'

'I know, I just don't want to lose another person I care about. Kirara, can Kagome mindspeak too?'

'Yes, I can Kanna, and as Kirara said, we just want to help you. I would rather help you than kill Naraku this instant. I know you're hurting over your sister's death just as I was over my father's death. I can understand your pain and why you act the way you do. Just as I know you got your emotions back when your heart was restored to your body. I know you only pretend to be emotionless to protect your heart. " I told her. 'Kanna, I do have one question for you, but it isn't about Naraku. How'd you feel when Kikyo and Inuyasha mated? I know seeing love unfold before your eyes can be hard.' I asked.

She turned her soulful eyes on me. 'How did you feel?' She asked simply.

"I felt horrible," I said, out loud. "I mean, I had the hugest crush on Inuyasha for the longest time and I guess he only saw Kinky-ho when he looked at me, but that's okay now. I've gotten over his royal ass and have been over him for a while. I just hope one day, I can find love again."

One review would be nice, but I'll take two, or three, maybe four…


	2. Chapter 2

"I felt betrayed and sad. I even considered suicide. I almost went through with it as well, but Kirara," I patted her head. "Kirara saved me. She told me I was worth much more than that bastard , hanyou and that maybe if I lived, someone else might show interest in me as well." I blushed, thinking of the black-haired mercenary.

Kanna smiled. "It wouldn't happen to be Bankotsu, would it?" She teased lightly.

I smiled at her.

She nodded. "I thought so. Even in Naraku's hold, I wondered if you and Bankotsu might have something. You are so both very alike. Honourable, powerful, caring, loyal." She trailed off. "Like Kagura," She had silent tears streaking down her cheeks.

I pulled her close and held her as she muffled her crying.

"Ah, what do we have here?" The oh so awful voice of Kikyo crooned. "The piece of shit and the worthless reincarnation."

I growled at her. This was my pack and my friends. She needed to be sent to hell where she belonged. I smiled sweetly. "Well, look who's here. The slut and the bastard hanyou. Is this the part of the movie where I get to kill you myself and send your worthless asses to hell?" I asked fake excitedly.

They looked confused.

I laughed. "Good, you should keep that look on your face. It makes you look even more stupid than you already are and that's not easy to do." I stood up and Kanna did as well. "By the way Inuyasha, I believe we need to talk about the alpha status tomorrow. Because you're sure as fuck not doing the job." I walked away, Kanna following at my footsteps.

I arrived at Kaede's hut. It was late and I knew probably most of them were already asleep. I'd just gone out and gotten rid of some of the lower demons in the area for tomorrow morning.

_"But we need our beauty sleep," Jakotsu whined. _

_ "Do you want to witness a new alpha being born or do you want to sleep and miss your inu-hanyou in action?" I asked smirking._

_ "Honey, you know the answer and I know it'll be worth. When you fought earlier against that one demon, you were beautiful. All that style and grace. You even let me chop him up afterwards," He clapped his hands together. _

And that was how I won Jakotsu over. I also showed him some of my make up and clothes. Oh he loved the make-up, especially the eyeshadow and eyeliner. I had to show him how to put those on he loved it, then he insisted on keeping them.

I laughed silently, walkng into the hut. The only ones still up were Kanna and Shippo.

I went over to the corner of the room where no one was and curled up to go to sleep. Shippo crept over to me.

"Mama," He whispered fearfully. "Can I sleep with you?"

I looked at him in confusion. "Sure Shippo. Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Inuyasha said you hated me since you didn't take me with you through the well." He sniffled slightly.

"That bakaro." I hissed. "Threatening my son, telling him I hate him, he will die." My eyes were a stormy blue grey.

"Just don't die, Mama. He's very strong." Shippo curled up in my lap.

"I know this, sweetheart, but trust me when I say this. I am much stronger and smarter than he could ever be. Sesshomaru is the only one who even think about defeating me, and Bankotsu is the only one who could ever defeat me." I whispered stroking his tail the way he liked.

"Be careful Mama. I love you." Shippo whispered before falling asleep..

Hey I finally updated. I'm sorry it's been a long time, but I just have wayyyyyyyyyy toooooooooooo muuuuuccccchhhhh homework these days and I have to graduate high school somehow. Review and I'm really really reallly sorry it's so short


	3. Author AN

AN: Okay, we're not really supposed to do this, but this is the reason my stories haven't been updated.

1: My laptop crashed. There's some kind of issue with the hard drive. So there is a huge possibility that all of my work on any of my stories is wiped off. Even if it's not, my new hard drive and external hard drive case have yet to be bought and delivered.

2: School's been a bitch. I am an assistant stage manager for my school. I work under a slave-driver and with the newly dubbed 'Supreme Overlord' and my superior. Not to mention my debate and spelling responsibilities as well. It's funny that the only time I get to write at all is at school during class. And again, that's pretty much what I do.

3: Personal issues. I highly doubt you want me to blab all my personal shit going on.

If I get a chance, I will try to update some of my later stories, so I don't mess with the plot line I've got going on with the older ones. But of course those lovely ones were on my laptop.

Damn, I hate this keyboard. Sticky keys. Yuck.

So again, I apologize for my lack of activity since the end of summer. I think. But that's when my laptop crashed.

Later!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sick of this bullshit! I will be moving all of my stories to where you can find me under the username of Ellen. I'm tired of trying to post a story, and getting a review saying that I have been reported. So you can find me at quotev

.

com

/

26 38 12 55 the link is also on my profile


End file.
